Honor Among Thieves
Honor Among Thieves is an upcoming American crime drama webseries that will air on both the OWA Network and Netflix. It is being produced as a joint venture between both streaming services, and is slated to premiere in late 2018. Plot The series is presented as having taken place one year after a criminal trial that put several former officers of Los Angeles Police Department’s Anti-Gang Unit (AGU) in prison. The Sunset Division’s AGU unit was a hotbed for corruption, and those who are presented as the focus of the show all have connections to that division. Timothy Boyce is an aspiring documentary filmmaker who is sent to interview those who are willing to talk on behalf of Buzzfeed. Along with his partner Larissa Hudson, he looks to gain inside knowledge into this widespread case of corruption -- encasing activities from stealing and dealing drugs, falsifying evidence, robberies, and murders -- and how those who were trusted to protect and serve could ultimately become so devoid of a conscience. Cast and Characters * Finnegan Wakefield as Timothy Boyce, an aspiring documentary filmmaker conducting the interviews on behalf of Buzzfeed. Wakefield spoke without his English accent for the role. * Savannah Sunshine as Larissa Hudson, Timothy's coworker who is partnered up with him for the assignment. * Scott Oasis as Captain Conrad Hewitt, the commanding officer of the Sunset Division. His last name is taken from Brian Hewitt, a former Rampart CRASH officer. * Carlos Rosso as Stefan Nash, the CEO of Capital Punishment Records. He is Katrina's older half-brother and became good friends with Conrad, subsequently began paying Sunset AGU officers ridiculous sums of money to work as private security at record label functions during their downtime. * David X Fierce as Deion "14K" Parrish, a popular rapper and client of Stefan's who grew up in the same neighborhood as he and Katrina. Part of the reason for the upped security as of late is because he's paranoid that people may be after him. * CM Nas as Will Gaines, an AGU officer who is partnered with Flynn. His last name is taken from Kevin Gaines, a former Rampart CRASH officer. * Aren Mstislav as Flynn Bridges, an AGU officer who is partnered with Will. Mstislav spoke without his Russian accent for the role. * Jacob Senn as Merlin Parks, an AGU officer. His last name is taken from Bernard Parks, who was the Chief of the Los Angeles Police Department at the time of the Rampart scandal. * Keelan Callihan as Daniel “Danny” Riley, an AGU officer. His first name is taken from Daniel Lujan, a former Rampart CRASH officer. Callihan spoke without his Australian accent for the role. * CASPIAN as Marco Perez, an AGU officer. His last name is taken from Rafael Perez, a former Rampart CRASH officer. * Michael Bishop as Victor “Vic” Hahn, an AGU officer. His last name is taken from James K. Hahn, who was Los Angeles City Attorney at the time of the Rampart scandal. * Kenny Drake as Lachlan Emory, an AGU officer who frequently works undercover. He is partnered with Darren. * Nate Cage as Darren Sterling, an AGU officer who frequently works undercover. He is partnered with Lachlan. Cage spoke without his English accent for the role. * TyAnna Jupiter as Josie Sinclair, an AGU officer. * Viola DeMarco as Holly Lawrence, an AGU officer. * Aria Jaxon as Katrina Tyson, a police secretary and Stefan's younger half-sister. * Megan Harper as Lindsay Hartley, a police secretary. Harper covered up her English accent for the role. Category:2018 debuts Category:OWA Network